


How To Keep Your Capwolf Happy

by laireshi



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Capwolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “How was I supposed to know it’d happen? The virus seemed to be completely out of your body. But don’t worry, Cap, you make a dashing werewolf.”Steve growled.“You’re not proving me wrong, darling.”





	How To Keep Your Capwolf Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Как сделать своего Кэпволка счастливым](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009985) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> Happy holidays ;)
> 
> This is Ults, so also a warning for mentions of cancer.
> 
> [SirSapling](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/) made a BEAUTIFUL ART for it, [link here](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/171936807943/really-cap-he-asked-pouring-himself-a-drink)! THANK YOU!

Tony walked into the living room, making a beeline for the minibar there. He was slightly dizzy from the meds; he definitely preferred to be that way because of alcohol. More fun, better taste, less _oh yeah, I’m dying_ reminders.

His life had gotten really weird since joining the Ultimates, as proved by his non-reaction to the giant white wolf standing in the room and staring at him intently.

“Really, Cap?” he asked, pouring himself a drink. “I thought we solved your little problem.”

Steve was even faster as a wolf than as a human. He was on Tony in a second, and he knocked the glass from his hand.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle instead. “That was just rude, darling.”

Steve stared at him. His eyes were still intensively blue as a wolf and he could convey exactly as much disapproval with them.

Steve could be distracted with kisses. Steve as he was right now, well . . . Tony put a hand on the top of his head, between his ears, and petted him gently. Steve’s fur was incredibly soft, and he was big, reaching almost to Tony’s chest. A wolf this size should be scary, but it was _Steve_. He might growl and glare and even bare his teeth sometimes, but he’d never actually harm Tony. Tony liked to remind him he was perfectly aware of that.

A few moments of Tony petting his ears, and Steve was wagging his tail. Tony smiled. Steve must’ve realised what he was doing, because he stopped, and he sat down at Tony’s feet instead. 

“So what’s the issue?” Tony asked him, sitting to be on his level. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that the movement made his robe slide open. 

Steve made a whining sound. 

“I don’t actually understand you right now,” Tony said. “Can you change back?”

Steve shook his head. He put his paw on Tony’s right wrist, just over his palm. 

Tony frowned. What—oh, that’s where he wore his watch, usually. “With time?” he asked.

Steve nodded.

Tony considered the date and sighed. He ran his fingers through Steve’s fur again. “You changed with full moon, didn’t you?”

That earned him a glare.

Tony shrugged. “How was I supposed to know it’d happen? The virus seemed to be completely out of your body. But don’t worry, Cap, you make a dashing werewolf.”

Steve growled.

“You’re not proving me wrong, darling.”

Steve turned his head away from him.

“Come on,” Tony said. “Don’t sulk. Let’s move somewhere more comfortable to wait it out. You’re wonderfully warm in this form, Cap, you’re better than any of those heat patches that are claimed to help with headaches.”

Steve turned worried eyes on him, leaning in to sniff Tony close.

Tony winced. “Don’t,” he asked. He knew the smell of illness and medicines wasn’t pleasant, not even to humans, much less a giant canine. He stood up, making a few steps to reach the sofa. He stretched himself on the full length of it, forcing Steve to lay close to him instead of curling up in the opposite corner. It was quite nice. Steve was soft and warm and made Tony feel safe, which was rare enough Tony wanted to treasure it. If this was going to be a monthly occurrence, now, Tony could get used to it.

Not that he’d tell Steve. He knew Steve would go and sulk in the gym as soon as he reverted back to human.

“Think of all the fun things I can do to you tonight,” Tony said in the hopes of convincing Steve _not_ to run away immediately. 

Steve didn’t deign that with any sort of reply.

Tony scratched his back absent-mindedly. “Do you mind it terribly?” he asked. “You’re aware of who you are and it’s just for a few hours. I’m not sure if it’s not better than more experiments, trying to stop it from happening.” Tony could experiment with his own biology, but on the other end of the scale, well, the Hulk came to mind.

Steve made a non-committal sound.

“Right,” Tony said. “We’ll talk about it when you can actually talk.”

He leant his head back. He had just gotten up, true, but he was tired more often than not after his most recent bout of chemotherapy, and anyway, he didn’t want to leave Steve alone, or, worse, let him wander off on his own and hide from everyone.

As if Tony couldn’t always find him. He was a genius, after all, and he would be _very_ motivated.

Steve carefully put a paw on Tony’s chest. Tony covered it with his free hand. 

“How is it you never want to hold my hand when you look human, darling?” he asked. 

Steve poked him with his muzzle, leaving a slightly wet but still warm feeling on the side of Tony’s neck.

Tony took the hint and stopped talking. He closed his eyes. Relaxing like that was almost as good as drinking.

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark. He blinked a few times. He must’ve fallen asleep—really, he blamed Steve for that. 

“Morning,” Steve said, “Though it’s night, really.”

He was still lying next to Tony, and his hand was still over Tony’s heart, fingers linked with Tony’s, except he was definitely human and delightfully naked.

Tony purred in delight. “That _is_ a good wake-up sight,” he said approvingly.

“It passed some time ago.” 

“Aww, you didn’t want to wake me?” 

Steve frowned. “You get too little sleep as it is, it might endanger the team.”

“Sure, darling,” Tony agreed. “Well, what can I say, the wolf you was very good at cuddling.”

Steve sat up. 

“And,” Tony continued talking, “I had _ideas_ for an extremely nice evening when you changed back.”

“That’s why you fell asleep on me, Stark?”

“I’m full of energy now, aren’t I?” Tony looked around the room. “I could do with a martini, though.”

“No,” Steve said flatly.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Spoiling all my fun.”

“ _All_?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony took it as an invitation and ran his hand down Steve’s chest, stopping just below his navel. “Maybe not _all_ ,” he breathed into Steve’s ear, sitting up behind him, plastering himself to Steve’s back. Steve shivered. 

“Shower first,” he said in a low voice, like all he wanted was to jump Tony right there. Tony approved, but he also supposed Steve had a point. 

“Fine,” he said. “I have a very big bathroom.”

“I’m aware,” Steve said, standing up. He turned back and picked Tony up in his arms.

Tony didn’t mind—it was a play now, not a sad necessity. 

(Steve sucked Tony against the shower wall, and fucked him into the mattress later.

It was a very good day, considering.)


End file.
